Cordelia Hutchings
'''Cordelia Hutchings '''is a human character role-played by the user 'Fiona Goode'. She has recently enlisted into the Kinshra as a squire after growing up as an impoverished noblewoman underneath her Zamorakian father & Saradominist mother. She is currently living at the Black Knight Fortress in northern Asgarnia. Appearance Facial Cordelia's face is sort of on the narrow side; high cheekbones with a pointed chin & a small perky nose. Her long hair is of a light blonde color and is naturally pin straight, yet usually held back in a respectful ponytail while in public or wearing her armor. Cordelia boasts innocent looking light blue eyes that are framed by long black eyelashes, and has a few freckles to be seen covering underneath her eyes & over her nose. All in all, she has a very youthful looking but shy face. Physical Upon first glancing at Cordelia, one may notice that she has a very frail & slender figure. Not an inch of muscle or fat to be seen on her body. She stands at about a full 5'10 with a straight & trained posture. Her skin is a little bit on the paler-side & can normally be seen with some kind of sunburn on her body; usually on her shoulders. She generally likes to wear slender noblewoman looking dresses when she's not in her Squire gear. Personality Cordelia is a shy and reserved woman, never to speak out first or start up conversation. However, she is quick to warm up to someone she deems as a good person. She can be quite quiet, listening & eavesdropping around wherever she may be. Cordelia certaintly dislikes to make people upset or angry & would even go out of her way just to make some one comfortable near her. To anyone who may call her 'friend', she can be quite serious most of the time & normally cares a lot about other people. She's a hypochondriac as well, which could be quite annoying to some whenever she thinks she's sick or hurt when she really isn't. Cordelia is a strong believer in anarchy & self-freedom. She absolutely despises any form of formal government other than military, because she believes the higher class just wish to control the lower class & profit off of other peoples' suffering. Also, she definately hates physicians for the same reason. History (Pre-RP) Cordelia Hutchings was born into a family of impoverished nobility on Wintumber 29th, Year 152 of the 5th age in the quaint wooded village of Rimmington in south Asgarnia. Cordelia's father, Edward, had claimed to be a traveling merchant around Asgarnia & Misthalin. Her mother, Madison, was a simple but stern Saradominist immigrant from a small village in North Kandarin. Cordelia grew up underneath the wing of her mother since her father never seemed to be home very often. Usually Cordelia's mother would take her to Sunday mass in the chapel near Port Sarim every week- but she was too young to object so she just went along with it. While growing up as Cordelia learned to walk & talk, she had made a couple of friends around the village. They often liked to go out without their parent's supervision and pull a few pranks on the local guardsmen & citizens. This caused Cordelia to have a sort of mischevious demeanour; she liked to do what she wants without anyone to tell her what to do. She was simply a free spirit- she never thought someone had the right to boss someone else around. Eventually, she started objecting against going to Sunday mass to her mother's dismay. Adolescent Rebel Cordelia grew into a teenager retaining most of her friends through childhood while all the same time making new friends from surrounding settlements. Her mother taught her how to read and write so she was usually the one that got the gang out of trouble whenever the Guard had caught them doing something stupid like egging a house. Anyway, once Cordelia was of age her mother had plans to send her off towards Falador to have her train as a Lady-in-Waiting for one of Falador's few noble courts. Obviously, Cordelia objected & wanted to stay down in Rimmington. But her mother was really planning around sending her away, so the two fought for quite some time. The main reason why Cordelia didn't really want to go to Falador to become a Lady-in-Waiting was because while growing up, she had observed the corruption & greedyness of the higher noble class. She had despised any sort of government or higher power other than the military as she thought they just wanted to profit off of the lower class's suffering & didn't care about anyone else besides themselves. She did not want to associate with the courts in Falador and was almost disgusted with her own family history. She often discussed politics with her friends over a lot of booze & dwarf weed whenever Cordelia was out of the house. Her friends & herself were pretty much all like-minded. They were all basically anarchists who despised big government & hated the dumb laws that were in place. Discovering the Kinshra One fine morning during the later days of Cordelia's teenage years, her father returned home a bit earlier than expected with a broken ankle. He claimed that he was attacked by highwaymen along the road and lost his merchant convoy, but her mother decided to poke around. Eventually, after finding a black metal dagger in her father's nightstand, it was found out that her father was in fact a Knight of the Kinshra. This shocked Cordelia. She always heard stories of the brutality & cruelness of the Kinshra- never had she thought her loving & caring father was actually a Knight within the Kinshra! That must be where her family achieved nobility... Although this shocked Cordelia, this really surprised her mother. As a strict Saradominist, she wanted none of that Zamorakian filth. The very next morning, Cordelia's mom had left. Left somewhere where her father and herself do not know. This sudden divorce really struck her father hard in the soft spot. Cordelia felt horrible for her father, and was even more angry at her mother for leaving him like this. Cordelia spent a week with her father taking care of his broken foot & generally trying to make him feel better, but nothing seemed to have worked for the poor man. He was just too depressed. He really loved her mother. Unfortunately the feeling did not seem mutual. Because of all this, Cordelia decided to take it upon herself to seek out the Kinshra in the north and join up. One, to make her father proud. Two, to release the anger that is being held up inside towards her mother. And three, to spread her personal belief of anarchy and personal freedom. Cordelia explained this to her father, in which he agreed & supported her. The day before her departure, the two found a nurse that would take care of her father while Cordelia was gone. History (RP) Cordelia had some trouble trying to sleep the night before her departure. She was just too anxious to hit the road & travel north. Couldn't stop thinking about her father, the Kinshra, her mother... Every time she tried closing her eyes, she would just shift in her bed uncomfortably as the sound of her father's snoring roared through the entire house. She decided to get some fresh air by going outside near the square to sit down on a bench & just ponder about the road ahead before trying to sleep again. She found some peace and quiet for a little while amongst the dark and empty square, but still couldn't seem to get any rest. Suddenly, a blonde woman in a blue noblewoman's dress came walking along towards where Cordelia was sat. She was young, perhaps around the same age as Cordelia. The two exhanged a few words before the woman went to sit beside her. She claimed to be a Misthalin merchant's daughter that was currently traveling to escape her house because of the immense boredom, but Cordelia knew better. Obviously to Cordelia, this woman was hiding something. What it was, she did not know- but obviously it was something that she did not trust Cordelia with telling. The stated her name was Ana & that she was looking for a place to stay after a little conversation. Cordelia had directed her to an Inn just north of town & the woman left. Finding her little encounter odd, she decided to shrug it off & return home to finally find a bit of rest before the next morning. Resting in Falador The morning of, Cordelia's father gave her a decent purse of coin & the two said their goodbye. She promised to return whenever she had the chance, and off she departed for Falador. The walk north to Falador took about a day and was fairly uneventful. No highwaymen, no weather complications, not even a dangerous animal to pause Cordelia's journey. She had arrived at the White City just after sundown and found her way to the Rising Sun Inn where she rented a night & bought herself a meal of steak & mashed potatoes. She fell fast asleep, of course. Waking up the next morning just as the sun rose, Cordelia went downstairs to catch some breakfast before hitting the road once again. There were a couple of armored soldiers in a corner with a few other patrons generally minding their own business at the counter, so Cordelia decided to do the same thing. Truth was, Cordelia suffers a bit of anxiety when she is in populated places. So she didn't plan on interacting with anyone besides the barkeep. Keeping to herself & her plate of breakfast, she had overheard a man beside her talking a bit louder than he should be about Zamorak. She herself doesn't consider her religious, but because of her father's Zamorakian affiliation, she adressed the man & informed him that it shouldn't be wise to speak of Zamorak in such a holy city. The two made short conversation, & Cordelia came to know the man as a preacher of Zamorak by the name of Sythe. Although Cordelia is a bit shy, she felt a little warmed up around this man. However, it was time for her to hit the road again. She said her goodbye and off she went, back onto the road north. Enlisting into the Kinshra It took Cordelia another day of travel before she found herself standing before the great Black Knight Fortress in northern Asgarnia. Approaching the main gate, she was halted by a guard where she was briefly questioned, before a Black Knight of Al-Kharidian descent came to address her from the other side. He let her in, and the two talked for a bit as he went to lead her up to Lord Atrum's office at the top floor of the fortress. She came to know this man as Feyran, and she told him how she wanted to join up in the Kinshra & the whole nine yards. He told her that she should have no problem becoming a squire as she is of noble blood, despite being impoverished. Walking through the top floor barracks to Lord Atrum's office, the two were stopped by what she assumed to be another Black Knight from his room as he came walking out. She assumed this knight was trying to intimidate her, as he was walking around the pair and inspecting her figure. It was working, alright. She didn't want to make her first impression look bad in front of the Kinshra, so she just remained still and only spoke when spoken directly to. Eventually, that knight buggered off and Feyran led Cordelia into Lord Atrum's office. Lord Atrum looked to be a busy man. He was writing on a few scrolls with his ink covered quill, and since he had his helmet on for whatever reason Cordelia couldn't catch a glimpse of his face. Regardless, he looked up at the pair & Feyran explained that Cordelia was a new person wishing to join the Kinshra. It seemed Lord Atrum didn't have a problem as he only asked her a couple of questions & then welcomed her. She was instructed to go back downstairs towards the Squire quarter, where she will be fitted for brand new armor & a weapon all the while being assigned her bed. She was fit for armor the day after. Initiated Late the next day, all of the new inductees of the Kinshra were ordered to report to the fortress's chapel for a welcoming speach. As Cordelia was preparing her new armor, the man she had met in the bar, Sythe, approached her and introduced himself to her again. She found it quite humorous how they met in the bar two days prior only to see each other in the Kinshra fortress together. Anyway, Cordelia followed him up towards the chapel were Lord Deracot introduced himself and explained the selection program to the squries. They were then split into pairs, and as fate decided Sythe and Cordelia were put together- soon to perform the selection cooperatively. They were dismissed, and the two fell back to their barracks to catch some rest. They exchanged short idle conversation as Feyran, the knight that helped Cordelia enlist, showed up at the barrack door. He looked like a mess; he had a black eye & was holding his bruised stomach in a sort of a hunch. He explained that one of the Knights had beat him the night prior and warned Cordelia & Sythe not to converse with him. As he was speaking, one of the Knights stormed into the room ordering all the Squires to report to the kitchen immediately. Cordelia went with the rest of the squires up to the kitchen, where the Knight ordered them to start performing duties. Cordelia herself was tasked with making Lord Deracot dinner personally. So, she prepared a rare steak & some boiled vegetables. Unfortunately, Lord Deracot wasn't around, so the Knight took the meal and ordered her to make it again. In which she did, and finally was able to give it to Lord Deracot. He seemed to enjoy the meal as the squires were dismissed back to their barracks only to continue their daily duties later in the day. The next day, Cordelia performed her chores and daily duties for the most of it. She didn't really have anyone to talk to as she was tasked alone to clean. It was a bit boring, but time went by rather fast. When the sun set & she was relieved of duty, she returned to her bunk to polish her sword before going to sleep. As she was polishing her sword, another squire with a face mask walked in and quietly suggested they examine each other's sword. Cordelia found him odd, but never the less she went along with it. She learned this squire's name as 'Girard', and found out that he was in fact a mute because his monster of a father tore his vocal cords out. The two had a decently long conversation in which Girard had to trace his responses with his finger, covering everything from personal beliefs, to Temple Knights, to their standards as future Knights. Because it was getting rather late, Cordelia dismissed herself to the baths where she wanted to clean up before heading to sleep. The next few days into the week were rather uneventful, full of Cordelia performing menial squire duties & chores all the while getting beaten by the Knights whenever she misunderstood an order or fell out of formation during physical training. Being a squire was a bit tough, a lot tougher than she thought it would be. But she stayed with it. Really, the only frustrating part about all of this was that it's been two weeks and she hasn't once practiced with her weapon. All she's done was learn how to put her armor on and off by herself. The rest were just chores. During this time, Cordelia picked up on writing in a journal. One night, while Cordelia was having trouble sleeping, her friend Girard came into the barracks late past bedtime & offered Cordelia to sneak out with him when they weren't supposed to. Although Cordelia knew the conciquences if they were caught, she decided to follow him anyway. What fun is to be had if she hadn't taken any risks during her squirehood? So the two did just what they planned. Snuck out of the Black Knight Fortress in the dead of night for a little walk. The walk didn't last long however, as Cordelia wanted to head back before the sun rose. About a month passed into her squireship & still was she not assigned a Knight or was given too much formal combat training. All it seemed to be was chores and humiliation, she felt as if she might as well be a slave. Cordelia also observed as time went by, more and more squires started leaving. Some were wounded during work and others were just run-aways. Eventually, the original mass of squires was only down to about 90. Almost all of the friends she had made left, and the rest were unacounted for. She didn't know if they were busy elsewhere or if they left, but regardless Cordelia had no intention of leaving. She spent most of her free time writing in her journal and to her father. Finally, after this entire month and a few weeks of doing nothing, Lord Deracot called for everyone in the order to gather in the large chapel room for a speech. Cordelia only recognized one man out of the crowd, but it was fairly large regardless. It was here Lord Deracot proclaimed that Lord Atrum was under house arrest & that the Kinshra were once again falling from grace. He explained that he needed three volunteers to travel down to Falador to discuss fealty terms with the newly crowned King. Cordelia herself, thinking this could be a positive way to get noticed, instantly shot her hand up to volunteer, along with two others. Being chosen, Lord Deracot proclaimed that if they get into any trouble, to defend themselves over him. This worried Cordelia a bit, but never the less she took the two day travel south. Arriving in Falador, the three Knights and Cordelia were greeted with hostility. They were escorted to the castle to meet with the King by the guard, but the surrounding citizens gave them dirty glances and some even boo'd. Cordelia was sort of glad she had her helmet on; not everyone would know who she was which was good. The group was brought into the castle where King Grey was standing in waiting. Cordelia and the two other Knights took their positions beside Lord Deracot as he went to speak with the King. The two exchanged heated words..... Category:Godless Category:Kinshra Category:Warrior Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Noble